With the development and progress of science and technology, mobile devices, such as smart phones or tablet computers, have become indispensable parts of our lives. When such mobile device is held by a user with one hand and used while the user is walking or in a moving vehicle, the display screen of the mobile device may shake with movement of the user's hand. It is uncomfortable for the user's eyes to view image information displayed on the unsteady display screen. Especially, after continuous viewing of the unsteady display screen, the user's eyes may easily feel tired or fatigued, resulting in damages to the eyes, eye diseases or motion sickness.
In order to solve the above problem, a conventional technique involves shifting in position a display area on the display screen with respect to the display screen by an offset distance that is determined based on a current acceleration of the mobile device sensed by an acceleration sensor. However, the offset distance determined in such way may often be erroneous.